LOTM: Heroes United S5 P7/Transcript
(An Android is seen flying into a wall as Alex, Yang, Jessica, Raynell and Scott are seen fighting the other three) Android #1: Dammit! Android #3: Just give him to us! Alex: Blake is not yours to have! Jessica: Yeah! Android #2: Fine then! Android #1: You'll die protecting him! (The Androids go to attack before Alex hits one with a psy blast) Android #2: Ah! (The Android's arm is seen blasted off) Android #2: Shit! My arm! Alex: Next one your leg goes! Yang: Too late! *Rips off an Android's leg* Android #3: MY LEG!! Scott: Damn Yang! (The two Androids fall due to the damage, but stay alive) Android #2: Shit, my systems are going haywire! Android #3: I can't get up! (The Android thrown through the wall goes and joins the other remaining Android) Android #4: Guess this isn't going as planned huh? Android #1: Just shut up and kill them! (The two Androids charge toward the group) Alex: Here they come! Jessica: Right! Raynell: Let's finish them off then! Android #1: YOU WON'T GET THE CHANCE!! Alex: Jess. Jessica: Got it. (Alex and Jessica both fire psy blasts at the two Androids) Androids: !! (The blasts hit the two, destroying them) Raynell: Yeah! Scott: Nice shot guys! Alex: Thanks. Android #2: Oh crap! Alex: Well not looking so good for you guys now is it? Android #2: D-Damn it!! Scott: Unless you wanna join your buddies in the scarp yard, you better answer some questions. Android #3: Q-Questions? Alex: Yeah. Android #3: The hell would you want from us?! Android #2: We're just a bunch of Androids is all! Alex: Intelligent Androids apparently. Scott: I've only ever seen these kind of Androids from Military Parades and stuff like that. Jessica: Yeah, and even then they were works in progress. Alex: Exactly. So, where did you come from? Androids:...... Jessica: Hey, we asked a question, now answer it. Android #3: *Sigh*.....We were stolen from an assembly line belonging to the Multiversal Alliance. Android #2: The Federation used us to copy the design and create Androids to use as soldiers and espionage units. Alex: So, there's more of you? Android #2: Not a lot. But there's more being built as we speak. Android #3: We can give you the location. Jessica: How? Android #3: Pull out our Chips. They contain the data you need to find it. Android #2: It will kill us, but it's not like we were built to live like humans. Alex:...... Android #3: Now come on. Do it. (Alex nods) Alex: Yang? Yang: Got it. (Yang walks over and steps behind the Androids before she peels away the skin on their heads. She then grabs the chips attached to them and pulls them out, killing the two in the process) Androids:..... Yang: Got them Alex. Alex: Good. Now let's head back into the restaurant. Scott: Right. Raynell: Yes! Now we can eat! (The heroes head back inside where Alex is soon seen looking at the chips in his hand) Alex:..... Jessica: Think these chips will lead us there? Alex: Hopefully. Jessica: It doesn't make sense. If those Androids were stolen from the Alliance, wouldn't we have at least heard about it? Alex: Maybe they didn't notice? Jessica: Or maybe there's something else. Alex: Hm... (Raynell is seen biting into a steak) Raynell: Oh man! This is amazing! Yang: Tell me about it! Scott: Oh man this is the best! Jessica: Oh my god you three... I've never seen so much food before. Alex: It's like they forgot we're on mission. Jessica: Yeah. Scott: Hey don't judge! Raynell: This is delicious! Yang: And I just order the steak. I didn't order everything like them. Raynell and Scott: HEY! Alex: We weren't judging guys. Jessica: We're just trying to figure these chips out. Scott: Just wait till we get home! Raynell: Yeah! Try and enjoy yourselves here guys! (Scott, Raynell and Yang continue eating as Alex and Jessica look at each other) Jessica: They are right. Alex: *Shrugs* (Alex puts the chips in his pocket) Alex: Alright then. (The two start to eat with the others before Sammy walks up) Sammy: Hey guys! Everything okay? Raynell: Everything is GREAT! Uncle Sammy! Your food is amazing! Yang: Yeah! Steak is awesome! Sammy: Glad to hear it. Jessica: You've definitely improved yourself Sammy. Sammy: Thanks Jess! So, how'd it go with those Spies? Alex: They're dealt with Sammy. You won't see them again anytime soon. Sammy: Great! Did they tell you anything or did you dispose of them? Yang: Little bit of both. Alex: Apparently they were stolen by The Feds so they could copy their design. Sammy: Design?? Jessica: Yeah. They weren't human Sammy. Raynell: They were Androids! Sammy: Huh, well that's interesting. Scott: Yeah. Sammy: Hm. Well, as long as they're beaten. Alex: They are, but there still could be more around the city. Jessica: Exactly. Sammy: Well, just try and take a break now guys. You wouldn't want the food to get cold. Scott: Oh not in the least! Raynell: I'm not letting any of your food go to waste Uncle Sammy! Sammy: Okay then! I'll leave you to it! (Sammy walks off) Raynell: So we can stop worrying and enjoy best food in the world! Alex: Heh. I can agree with that. Jessica: Same here. (The heroes continue eating before Erin and Rose enter the restaurant) Alex: Hm? Erin: You think they're still here? Rose: They should- *Notices the others* Oh there they are! (Erin and Rose walk over) Rose: Hey guys! Alex: Erin?? Rosie?? Jessica: What are you doing here? Erin: We came to check on you guys. Rose: Yeah. You've been gone for awhile. Alex: It hasn't even been a full hour yet. Erin: Well, maybe we really just wanted to come down to the restaurant. Raynell: Oh well take a seat! Uncle Sammy said friends eat for free! Rose: *Gasp* Really? Jessica: Only for the first meal Raynell. Raynell: Oh right. Erin: Well then we better not waste the opportunity! Rose: Yeah we- WHOA! Raynell! Scott! How much food did you order?! Scott: Two of everything! Rose:.... That's genius! Erin: Yeah it is! Raynell: Well sit down! We're willing to share! Rose: Sweet! *Takes a seat* Erin: *Sees Alex's sandwich* He serving his sandwich!? Alex: Yep! Erin: HEY! GET A WAITER OVER HERE! I WANT A GRILLED CHEESE! (One of Sammy's clones walk up) Sammy: Erin?? Erin: Hey Sammy! Sammy: When did you and Rose get here? Erin: Just now! And I heard we get to eat for free on first meal! So I want your famous Grilled Cheese. Sammy: Heh. You got it. Hey Rose what about you? Rose: *Eating* I'm good! Sammy: Oh, sharing with Raynell huh? Rose: Yep! Sammy: Okay then. So just the sandwich right Erin? Erin: Yeah! Sammy: Well okay. I'll be back with it. (Sammy's clone walks off) Erin: Awesome! This is gonna be great! Alex: Yeah. Still tastes as amazing as ever. Erin: Ooooo yes! I can't wait! (Alex smiles as a bit more time passes. Sammy then arrives with Erin's sandwich) Sammy: Here it is Erin! Erin: Alright Sammy! (Erin takes the sandwich and takes a bite) Erin: MMMMMMM!! Its STILL the best sandwich ever! Sammy: Hearing how much you like my cooking means so much guys. Makes me glad I became a chef. Erin: Makes us glad too! Raynell: Yeah! Now we can enjoy it even more! Sammy: Well, I'm glad you enjoy it! Rose: Yeah we do! (Sammy smiles before he walks away) Erin: *Takes another bite* God it's like heaven! Jessica: Sure is! Rose: We're the luckiest people ever! (One of Sammy's clones pass by) Sammy: Well hey, maybe now you'll become frequent customers. Alex: We sure will! (Another clone walks up) Sammy #2: Oh yeah, did I tell you about what happened yesterday? Alex: No what? Sammy #2: An old friend of ours came to visit the restaurant. Erin: Who? Sammy #1: You guys remember Bwynraya? Alex: Ooooooooooh yes. Erin: How could we forget? Rose: She eats here? Sammy #1: She's starting to. Sammy #2: She seems to like the place. Erin: She does? Rose: Even though its run by Targhuls? Sammy #1: I asked her that also. Sammy #2: Get this: After that time she held Grey when he was an infant, she wanted to get close to Targhuls. Scott: Really? Sammy #2: Yeah. Alex: Wow. That's a change. (One of the clones nod before he looks out the window) Sammy #1: Oh, speak of the devil there she is now. Alex: Huh? (The heroes look to find Bwynraya entering the restaurant) Alex: Oh boy... (A Sammy clone greets Bwynraya) Sammy #3: Hey Bwynraya! Bwynraya: Good afternoon Sammy. There a table available? Sammy #3: Of course. Bwynraya: Good. I'll have the usual please. Sammy #3: Right away! (The clone walks off as the group all look at each other) Jessica: *Whisper* Just avoid eye contact. Maybe she won't see us. (Bwynraya then looks to side to see the Defenders) Bwynraya: Hm? Defenders? Alex: Shit... (Bwynraya walks over) Defenders:...... Bwynraya: Its nice to see you all again. Alex: H-Hey Bwynraya. Jessica: Y-Yeah.. Nice to see you to.. Scott: Yeah totally... Bwynraya: You don't... sound very glad to see me. Alex: Oh no no, that's not it. Jessica: We were just in the dead of the conversation is all. Bwynraya:.... Raynell: Hi there! I'm Raynell! Bwynraya: Hm? *Looks at Raynell* Ah. You must be X and Rayla's daughter. *Holds out hand* Pleased to meet you. (Raynell shakes Bwynraya's hand excitedly) Bwynraya: Whoa easy there. Raynell: Sorry! I just like meeting new people is all! Bwynraya: An excited one aren't you? Raynell: So I'm told! Bwynraya: *Smirk* I bet. Raynell: Yep! Alex: So, what brings you here Bwyn? Bwynraya: I came here to eat. This is easily become one of my favorite restaurants in the cities. I've become something of a regular. Erin: Oh! Jessica: Didn't think you'd wanna eat here. Bwynraya: Why wouldn't I? Jessica: Well because it's owned by....Well....You know. Bwynraya: Because its run by a Targhul yes? Defenders:.... Bwynraya: I can understand why you would wonder why I come here given my... mixed feelings of the Targhuls when we met. But you remember when Rose allowed me to hold her child, Grey? Alex: Yeah. Erin: We remember. Rose: You seem... worried about holding Grey. Bwynraya: Yes I admit it was a new experience for me to hold an infant Targhul but... Its also felt.... Nice for some reason. Erin: Yeah, we did say he was harmless. Alex: But what do you mean by nice? Bwynraya: I... I can't really describe it. All I can say is that... Holding that infant made me want to see more of the Targhul. Alex: I see. Jessica: Well that's good! Raynell: Did you see anymore of them? Bwynraya: Not yet. But I was actually thinking about something else. Alex: Like what? Bwynraya: Are X and Rayla still putting the infants up for adoption? (Erin almost chokes on her sandwich as the heroes look in surprise) Erin: W-What?? Bwynraya: I recently heard you had an increase in an infants so- Alex: Bwynraya are you asking to adopt an infant??? Bwynraya: Is that a problem? Alex: No no no! Jessica: I-It's just a little surprising is all! Bwynraya: How? Alex: W-Well uhhh, we just never thought you would be the type of person to adopt a Targhul is all. Bwynraya:..... Alex: No offense. Bwynraya: Fine then. Take me to the nest. Jessica: You sure? Bwynraya: *Nods* Jessica: Okay. Erin: Sammy! I need a to-go box! Raynell: Same! (The heroes all get ready to leave) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Heroes United Category:LOTM: Heroes United Season 5 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts